You Have Been Evicted
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: When some of the members of the ED are given the opportunity to enter the Big Brother house they jump at the chance. How will they get on? Are they going to cope? And who will win?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Big Brother 2013!" Emma Willis shouted above the screaming crowd. "Now, we thought we'd do things a little bit differently this year. All of our contestants know each other, in fact, they all work together! Shall we welcome them into the Big Brother house?"

Zoe tried desperately to calm herself down-she was mad to agree to this! What if everyone hated her? But it was too late to change her now. She walked towards Emma, loud music blaring in her ears.

"Hi Zoe! How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"To be honest, terrified," Zoe admitted.

"Is it scary not knowing who's going to be iin there with you?"

"Definitely. Even though everyone who is going in the house has worked at the ED at some point, I don't know who is going in."

"Well, you'd better get in there then!" Emma announced.

Zoe walked up the stairs, wobbling slightly in her high heels, and walked straight into the house.

"What have I done?" she muttered to herself anxiously.

She glanced around the house and spotted a bottle of wine in the kitchen. She grabbed herself a glass and settled down on the sofa, deciding she might as well make herself at home.

The house was bright and spacious, though Zoe knew it wouldn't seem as big when there was twelve people living in it. It was going to be hard to find somewhere to have time alone, apart from the diary room of course.

She was dying for a cigarette but the garden was closed off and she knew that it probably wouldn't be opened until everyone entered the house.

Outside, Emma turned to face the camera. "I think it's time we got a new housemate in there-don't you?"

The audience cheered loudly in rely, eager to see who they would be watching for the next month.

Zoe took a gulp of wine-this was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe glanced around the room at the people surrounding her. They weren't a bad bunch of housemates. She was pleased with who she had ended up with.

Tom, Tamzin, Lenny and Jay were sat on the sofa opposite her, laughing and joking.

Linda was watching Lenny from across the room. A look of pure jealousy shot across her face when he touched Tamzin on the arm.

Fletch was chatting to Jamie-most likely teasing him about something.

Sam and Yuki had struck up some sort of friendship. May was sat on the edge of the conversation, obviously intimidated by Sam.

And Nick? He was sat next to Zoe, catching up on everything he had missed. And Zoe? She was falling in love all over again.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry this is such a short update! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks! I've been really busy with exams, work experience and being played by the boy I'm ridiculously in love with, so please forgive me? Please leave a review :) x_**


	3. Chapter 3

"What shall we do now then?" Jay asked brightly.

"There's a load of alcohol in the kitchen," Lenny suggested.

"So you think we should all just get drunk?" Sam asked, in a slightly sour tone.

"That sounds good to me!" Tamzin exclaimed, a glint in her eye.

Sam huffed slightly and turned away while Tamzin tried to supress a giggle and mouthed 'misery' behind her back. Tom shook his head at her but he couldn't help laughing slightly.

"Shall I get the booze then?" Lenny asked, trying to break the tension.

"That's a good idea-I'll help you," May said, desperate to get away from Sam.

"Let's all just try and have a good time," Fletch announced. "That's what we all came here to do."

"I just think there's going to be no form of intelligent conversation if everyone's slaughtered," Sam shot back, standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked.

"Bed," Sam retorted, before storming away.

"Well," Tamzin said when she had left. "She's a barrel of laughs." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had not even been gone for that long, but the alcohol was flowing and so was the conversation. They were discussing anything and everything. The alcohol had definitely helped everyone loosen up and they were obviously finding it easier to talk to each other.

They had been treated to some music because it was their first night in the house and it was quickly becoming clear who the biggest party animal was.

"Come on-dance!" Tamzin shouted, grabbing Lenny's hands and pulling him towards her.

Lenny laughed and joined it but his eyes were on Linda the whole time.

"He obviously likes you," Zoe muttered, just loud enough for Linda to hear.

A pink glow spread across Linda's cheeks. "Who?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Zoe laughed. "Lenny!"

"Keep your voice down!" Linda squealed.

"That's what he needs," Zoe explained. "A kick in the right direction. If he knows you feel the same way about him, who knows what could happen?" 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started with a loud alarm sounding in the bedroom. The housemates groaned and many of them pulled the covers over their heads.

Tom sat up and glanced around, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Sam?"

"She's jogging around the garden!" May said in disbelief from the kitchen.

"I swear she's superhuman!" Tamzin moaned as she got out of bed.

"I suppose she didn't get ridiculously drunk last night," Zoe stated.

"She made the right decision," Lenny grimaced, emerging from his bed.

They all slowly got ready, their heads pouding. Sam however, was still in the garden, doing the equivalent of an hour at the gym. When they made their way to the living room they were all shocked at the mess the room was in.

"We're going to have to clean this up," Jay groaned, surveying the damage.

"Shall we start now?" Nick suggested. "Get it over and done with?"

"I'll fetch Sam," Linda said.

"Why?" Tamzin asked.

"So she can help us clean," Linda stated.

"She didn't cause the mess so she won't help us clean it up," Tamzin told her.

"Have you seen this place? We need al the help we can get!"

"That's not fair on Sam!"

"I'm sure she'll get over it!"

"She won't have to-she's not going to be cleaning!"

"So she's gonig to get away with being lazy?!" Linda shouted.

"Get a grip Linda!"

"Shall we calm down?" Yuki asked.

"Who asked your opinion?!" Linda snapped.

"Don't have a go at Yuki!" May shouted.

Nick put his head in his hands. "Oh God..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Tom, Lenny and Jay were sat on a sofa, overlooking the garden. They each watched one girl in the garden-all of them too absorbed in their own thoughts to realise the others were doing the same.

"Come on then lads, speak to me," Fletch said, plonking himself down next to them. "Who are you looking at?"

"No one," Tom said quickly. "I'm just-"

"Enjoying the view?" Jamie suggested as he sat down next to them.

"I'd say Tom was watching Tamzin, Lenny was watching Linda and Jay was watching May?" Fletch said.

They all began to talk at once.

"I wasn't watching her, I was just-"

"I wouldn't say watching, I was-"

"I was just looking at the garden and-"

Fletch and Jamie laughed.

"If you say so," Jamie said.

They all glanced back out of the window and saw the three girls huddled together, every now and then, one of them shooting the boys a furtive look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Fletch. "But I'd say they were talking about you."

"He's looking over again," Linda said, giggling slightly.

"Is Jay still with them?" May asked, craning her neck to try and get a better view.

"Someone's eagar to see him!" Tamzin laughed.

"I'm going to say one word and one word only," Linda said.

"Which is?" Tamzin asked, though she thought she already knew the answer.

"Tom!" Linda laughed.

"Shhh!" Tamzin squealed, punching her playfully on the arm. Any awkwardness from the argument the day before had been forgotten.

"Now we just have to wait and see," May said.

"For what?" Linda asked.

"To see who makes the first move," Jay said to the boys, as though he was finishing May's sentence. 


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you finding it in here?" Sam asked.

"Hard," Yuki replied. "I knew it would be difficult, but I didn't think it would be like this. You?"

Sam put her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I'm the same. I'm normally so confident but I just feel like I don't have a clue what to say to anyone."

"I don't think I fit in," Yuki told Sam, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm starting to think that signing up for this was the wrong thing to do."

"Are you thinking of leaving?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I may be lots of things but I'm not a quitter."

Yuki nodded and looked imressed. "I wish I could have that sort of attitude."

Sam smiled. "It looks like there's going to be a lot of romance in here."

"Yep. Is there anyone in here that you have any feelings for?"

Sam shrugged. "I suppose you could say that I feel some affectionfor Tom, but it's not love. I've only ever truly loved one person-I've never felt that way about anyone else, I probably never will."

"Who is he then?"

"My ex." Sam smiled sadly. "But that's enough about him. How about you? Who do you have feelings for?"

It was then Yuki's turn to smile sadly. "May. I have done ever since I first met her."

"I bet you're glad she's in here then."

"Not when she's drooling all over Jay."

"Things never work out the way you want them to."

Yuki nodded."Life's a bitch." 


	8. Chapter 8

"The ED's not been the same since you left," Zoe said, sounding slightly shy. "It's been strange."

"It's been strange for me too," Nick admitted. "I suppose you could say I've missed it."

"It's missed you." Zoe took a deep breath. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tom asked. "It's just, I thought Linda would listen to you Zoe."

Zoe looked up from the sofa at Tom. "What's going on?"

"She's drunk-very drunk."

"We've only got a little bit of alcohol each," Nick said. "How could she have got so drunk on that amount?"

"She's had most of everyone elses as well as her own," Tom explained.

"Why do you need me?" Zoe asked. She was annoyed-that had been a tender moment with Nick and she felt like it could have led somewhere.

"Well, the last thing I saw was her stripping..."

Zoe stared at Tom for a moment and then looked out to the garden. "Oh shit."

* * *

_**I'm sorry this is so short! The next update will be a lot longer-I promise! I've just got a lot going on right now and I'm trying to update all my fics but the updates aren't long enough! The next one will be though! Please leave me a review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Linda, I seriously think you should go to bed now," Lenny said, grabbing hold of her to stop her falling over as she stumbled.

"Why?" Linda shouted. "Why now when I'm having so much fun?! The party's only just started!"

"Only problem is, it's a one woman party," Lenny sighed.

"Linda," Zoe said. "Think about what you're doing."

"I'm having a good time!" Linda shouted.

"You're embarassing yourself, not only in front of all of us but everyone watching at home as well," Zoe said quietly.

"You're no fun!" Linda yelled. "I came here to have a good time and that's exactly what I'm going!"

"Linda-" Zoe began.

"Stop Zoe!" Linda shouted, pushing her back slightly.

"That's enough!" Jay shouted, standing up. "Zoe's trying to help you so don't you dare treat her like that!"

"You need to go to bed," Tom said gently.

Tamzin took Linda by the arm. "I'll take her."

"I don't want to go to bed," Linda moaned, dragging her feet.

"You've had way too much to drink, you need some sleep," Tamzin told her.

Linda suddenly stopped and stoood still. Tamzin tried to pull her along but she wouldn't move. Seconds later, Linda had been sick all over the floor.

Tamzin sighed. "It's a good job I'ma paramedic." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ok?" Nick asked Zoe, who looked slightly shaken.

"I'm fine Nick," she replied. "I just didn't expect her to react like that."

"None of us did," Jay added, putting his arm around Zoe. "Take no notice of her-she's so drunk I doubt she knows what she's saying or doing."

"How is she?" Lenny asked Tamzin as she walked back into the garden.

"She's asleep," Tamzin told the group. "I just had to clean her vomit off the living room carpet though, so if I were you guys, I wouldn't go in there for a while."

"Thanks for cleaning it up," Sam smiled.

"I couldn't just leave it there," Tamzin smiled in return.

"Linda did by the sounds of things!" Tom laughed.

"It's too soon to take as a joke," Tamzin said, joining in with the laughter. "I thought I'd escaped stuff like that when I came in here!"

Tom looked Tamzin in the eye for a few seconds before slowly leaning in. Tamzin smiled and leant forward, towards him. Everyone watched in anticipation as the pair gently and tenderly kissed. As they broke apart, the silence that had descended ended and everyone began talking and laughing again.

"It's a good job you stopped kissing when you did," Lenny joked. "I didn't think you were going to surface for oxygen!"

"God Lenny!" May laughed. "You certainly know how to ruin the moment!"  



End file.
